Ryoko
by Princess Ona
Summary: Stuff happens. R/T blah blah blah
1. Default Chapter

Ryoko  
  
The fight had not yet escalated to the point of physical violence, but that pinnacle was fast approaching. The First princess of Jurai and the most infamous space pirate in the universe, faced off in the living room of the Masaki residence. Everyone else had vacated the house, so no one knew what happened next.  
"Oooooh! I wish I could know what goes through that demonic mind of yours, Ryoko. While you laze about, doing nothing, I wish I could know what you're thinking."  
Ayeka was breathing hard, but was curious to the sudden flatness of her rival's eyes.  
"You couldn't handle my mind, Princess. You'd run screaming"  
"Why do you act as if it is even possible for me to see your mind? And I am not about to go to Washu for such rubbish"  
"Oh, it's possible, and without my dear mother, too" Ryoko put her hands to her temples and doubled over in seeming agony.  
"What? And what is wrong with you Ryoko? I demand you answer me!" Now Ayeka was becoming frightened.  
"I'm letting you into my mind. You probably have no idea how hard it is to let you into my head. To let you see whatever you want of my thoughts, and memories. How painful it is to let in even an expert, and you are far from an expert. You don't even know how to do it right."  
Ayeka thought she saw a sad smile grace her rival's face for an instant. Then it was gone.  
"Happy hunting, Ayeka" Then Ryoko collapsed in a heap. A second later, Ayeka felt a peculiar rippling sensation, then everything went black.  
******************************************  
Somewhere in the lab, Washu's head popped up from what she was doing. "Oh no!" She made a demensional door, and walked through it. Tenchi was on the other side in the fields. Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were near and stopped what they were doing. "Tenchi, you must help me, my daughter is in danger!"  
Tenchi resigned himself to another adventure. "Where is she?" But he found himself being pulled through a door. The other's not far behind. 


	2. 2

Ryoko II  
  
Ayeka woke up in a large corridor. Doors were lined on both side, going as far as the eye could see. She stood and turned around, only to encounter a dead end.   
"Where am I? What has that demon woman done to me?"  
"You asked for it princess" The voice was the same, but softer somehow. Ayeka turned and saw Ryoko floating before her, in her battle garb.  
"Where are we?"  
"You are in my mind. This is just my spiritual manifestation. I decided that I didn't want you to be unsupervised. You may explore at will. Any door you would like to open you may open. I'm here merely to make sure you cause no damage. This is my earliest memory" she indicated the first door on the right, "It goes to the end of this hallway, then doubles back. This is the last memory I have" the door on the left. "Would you like to start at the beginning?"  
"I suppose I could, at least until Washu wakes me up" Ayeka said and walked to the door on her right. She was engulfed by a bright light. She distantly heard Ryoko say she would be waiting when she got back.  
*************************************  
"So what are you saying?" asked Mihoshi.  
Washu sighed and decided to put it in simpler terms. "Ryoko decided to be an idiot and let Ayeka into her brain, which is very dangerous. To Ryoko at least. You have to go in and get Ayeka out, because she potentially has the power to destroy my daughter's mind. I have to invent something to make this possible. So get ready. In a couple of hours you will have to go into Ryoko's mind. All of you. You'll cover more ground that way. Please, get Ayeka out before she caused irrepairable damage" Washu pleaded. She really did love her daughter, no matter what Ryoko thought.  
"Don't worry, Little Washu. We'll get Ayeka out." Tenchi said kindly. Washu thought distantly, that it was no wonder Ryoko loved him so much. He was the first person to show an ounce of kindness to her.  
"Washu, could you tell us what to expect?" Kiyone asked.  
"Well, let's see. I've only ever been able to access her memories temporarily before she cut me out. That shouldn't happen to you, though, because her defenses are totally down now." Then she proceeded to describe the environment that Ayeka woke up in.  
Just then, Ryoko's body flinched, and everyone looked at it. They had moved both girls to the lab and settled them in hospital beds.  
"What's the matter with her?" Sasami asked anxiously.   
"Ayeka just opened the first door. I have to hurry." Then she turned back to her phantom laptop and was instantly oblivious to everyone else.  
The others left her to it while they did various errands. Nobody was really worried. All they had to do was go in, get Ayeka, and get out. Simple compared to some of the other tasks they had to face. Or was it?  
*********************************  
Ayeka felt like she was in an observatory. Everything was happening through a thin sheet of glass.  
Little Washu was acting utterly ridiculous to a gurgling toddler with a shock of cyan hair. The little girl was giggling and clapping her hands gleefully. She could hear bits and fragments, which she assumed were Little Ryoko's thoughts.   
Then there was a very distinct 'Uh-oh' and all other thoughts ceased, that she could hear. The cause was Kagato walking into the room. He reprimanded Washu, then turned his attention to Ryoko, who was hugging Ryo-ohki tightly. He grabbed her roughly, and pulled her out of the room.   
The scene faded out, and Ayeka was in the corridor once again. Ryoko was there too.   
"You know princess, there are lables on the doors so you don't need to go in everyone. I have to go now, seems I used too much energy. Bye.  
Then she faded out. Leaving Ayeka alone in the vastness of her mind. 


End file.
